Renesmee's Begining
by kawaiixvampxRe
Summary: Nessie has just turned 4 years old but since she has been exellerating in growth she look like shes fourteen so her family decides for her to go to highschool!how will things turn out?read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Renesmee's Beginning.**

The smell of the pine trees was as invigorating as ever. Yet very soothing. I inhaled a mouthful of the fresh air while I laid spread across the forest grass. Tomorrow was a big day for me. I would be starting my first day of high school, or really my first day of school. I excelled in growing that I couldn't go to elementary school. I'm only four years old yet look as if I am fourteen. Even though I am already smart enough and can be taught by my family they think that I need to experience high school and make friends since my only friends are Jacob Seth and his sister who are all in la push. I'm just hoping that I don't embarrass myself tomorrow. This all made me so frustrated, but I let myself forget it all in my sleep.

"Nessie! Wake up! It's time for school!" a booming voice said. I wined and opened up my eyes to see a face right up close. "OH MY GOD!" I yelped and jumped landing on my floor. I looked up to see Jacob extending an arm for me. I smiled softly at him as he pulled me up into a hug. Jacob was always there for me, he was strong, cute, funny and we loved each other so much it could almost make you sick, well for my dad he would get sick because he never really liked Jacob and never told me why.

"Come and get dressed ill drive you to school" he said kissing my cheek softly.

I put on my pair of skinny jeans that had a rip on the knees, my beige sandals, and a light gray tank top with my half zipped up sweater. I was ready. I grabbed my bag and head for the door. Before I could reach the door mom, dad and the rest of the family blocked my way.

"Ooh Nessie! Good luck on your first day of high school and try not to use your power." mom said in a joyful voice. I hugged them all, and I looked at dad knowing he could tell I was nervous.

When we arrived at forks high school there were more teens then I imagined. I grasped onto Jacob tightly. I wish he could come to the same school as me.

"I'll be back to pick you up, don't worry you will do great" Jacob said soothingly. I looked up at him and kissed him goodbye. I breathed in slowly, this all made my chest hurt but I had to go through with it for everyone.

I took my mirror out of my pocket. My brown hair simmered in the sun showing of its golden highlights. My complexion was flawless and my skin was pale. My eyes were still as golden as ever. I looked perfectly fine and yet felt I stood out like a sore thumb.

As I walked down the halls I could see people talking to each other then as I passed them some started to stare. My chest was burning now. I couldn't wait till class to sit down and get out of the halls.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as I was about to sit down the teacher called my name "Renesmee Cullen?" I stood up with my head a little down. He looked at the paper then at me. " Ah, well please come to the front and introduce yourself." I sighed as I starting walking up to the front. I remembered what mom had told me. "_It has only been five years so some of the teacher might remember us so you cannot say that we are your parents just say that you were adopted by Esme and carlise and that you were home schooled by them and there family until now, ok?" _I hated that I had to lie, I hated that I had to hide my true self. I looked up seeing all the faces staring at me, everything is going to be all right I reminded myself. "My name is Renesmee Cullen I was adopted at birth and been home schooled my family until now."I said in one breath. The teacher cleared his voice and said," um, ok well lets start class." I sat down and listened to the teacher. The classes seem to pass by quickly, finally lunch came.

I could hear all the voices coming from the cafeteria, yet when I came in I could barley earn a whisper. I sighed and hung my head down a bit so my hair could cover my face.

My face hit against something hard causing me to fall backwards with an "ouf!" I rubbed my head and looked up to see a boy with a gorgeous face. "I-im sorry, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." I said blushing still on the floor. The boys face was almost perfect. He had big shimmering hazel eyes and shaggy black hair. His skin was slightly tanned and silky smooth. He was tall and had a bit of muscle that you could notice,

And if you looked closely you could see the hoop hanging on his cart ledge.

He smiled softly extending a hand. "It's alright, are you ok?" he said. His voice was slightly deep it was the kind that gave you butterflies your stomach. I grabbed his hand and stood up fixing my clothes. "I'm fine thanks, I should go.." I said in a low voice.

"Wait, you're new here right? I'm Caleb, I'm also in ninth grade." He said with a happy expression on his face. "I'm Renesmee, but I liked to be called Nessie, wait how did you know I was in ninth grade? "I said with a surprised expression. "Oh ah well, there were some rumors about a Cullen going into ninth grade, people seem to talk about you family a lot.." he exclaimed while scratching his head. That was right, in forks the Cullen's were like the most beautiful and rich people in town. Thank god that was the reason people were staring at me. "Oh, yea "I said in a low voice my eyes to the ground. "Caleb!" a voice said from across the cafeteria waving a hand over. "Well I got to go, maybe I'll see you later Nessie?" he said waving good-bye as took off. I gazed as he left me there. My eyes widened, what was I thinking?! I already have Jacob. I feel very low right now.

I sat on the curb in front of the school waiting for Jake to come. I heard footsteps coming from behind me I turned around hoping for Jake but it was just a girl from my class.

"Wow! You are a Cullen! Why is it that all the Cullen's are adopted but all beautiful? You're so lucky! I'm Cassidy but you can call me Cassy." She said in a spirited voice. Cassy had brown shoulder lengthen hair that was straight and big brown eyes, she looks as if she was from an exotic place. "I'm Renesmee, but I liked o be called Nessie." I said softly with a warm smile. "Nessie." she said testing it out. "Well Nessie I saw you talking to Caleb. Wow Alexis was so mad!" She was a really nice girl, maybe school wont be that bad.

"Uh who's Alexis?? "I said puzzled. "Well she used to date Caleb, but she still likes him,

She's also the meanest girl and most popular at the moment in ninth grade, when she saw you talking to him she freaked, I envy for making her so upset!" she said in one breath.

"So, I guess she doesn't like me?" I said with my head down. "Uh, don't worry Nessie she hates lots of people, like me" she exclaimed with a half smirk. "Did you talk to him to?" I asked. "Well she found out that I liked him, and well all the other girls that liked him gave up because of her so she kinda really hates me because I still like him, but I guess its better he's with someone like you then her." She said a bit disappointed. Wait a minute, _with him_?

"Cassy you got it all wrong I don't like him like that! Actually I got a boyfriend in Lapush, his name's Jacob" I told her. She lifted her head and a ray of hope spread across her face. "Oh, well that's good, hey lets hang sometime I think we can be good friends."

I gave her a heart-warming smile and nodded. Just as she was about to leave we heard a cars engine, coming closer by I turned around seeing Jacob in his car driving towards me.

"Jake! Finally what took so long??" I said jumping into a hug. He was about to answer when He look at Cassy then at me and smirked. "Bella was freaking out and going on that she wanted me to bring you straight home then she got upset when she figured out the time and got angry at me so I just left" he said rubbing his head from a headache. He looked at Cassy and reached out a hand and said "Hi, I'm Jake." "And I'm Cassidy, Cassy for short, so you're the boyfriend." She said giving a little chuckle. He just smiled and nodded. "Well see you tomorrow Nessie!" she said waving good-bye. I jumped in the car and we drove off. Well it wasn't as bad as I thought, maybe it might even get better.

I looked at Jacob putted my head on his shoulder. "By the way everyone already knows how your day went." He said smirking "Alice was just to excited." I just laughed and hugged him.


End file.
